Dimension Creation
An abundant kind of feat in fiction is the creation or destruction of pocket dimensions. However, this kind of feat has many variables, and people often misinterpret them. This page is dedicated to explaining how this type of feat can be gauged. Common Misconceptions *The size of a pocket dimension is not always equivalent to a whole universe with its own temporal and spatial axis. It's very difficult to guess the size of most pocket dimensions due to their vague nature. Some can be as large as the universe, while others can be no bigger than a small room. The most used method of guessing the size of a dimension is using background objects as a reference, but it's possible for these objects to be inaccurate in size to the objects they represent, so evaluate those cases carefully. *Summoning a dimension does not always necessarily translate to AP. Instead, it can be an area-of-effect feat that applies to reality warping or teleportation only. Likewise, simply summoning a large portal to it makes it inapplicable. *Sometimes, these dimensions are not actually dimensions, and they might simply be a visual effect that serves no purpose to the pertinent story. The most effective way to disprove this is if the characters actually interact with an element in the dimension. *Controlling the space of a dimension does not necessarily correlate to AP, but spatial manipulation instead. Requirements for the validity of a Dimension feat Please note that not all of these need to apply so long as there exists decisive evidence of the legitimacy of the dimension. *The dimension must have a confirmed size. *If no confirmed size exists for the dimension, there must be a confirmation that the items in the background are accurate to the real size of that item. *The dimension needs to be shown being created or destroyed. Vanishing suddenly does not count, but collapsing does. *There must be a direct statement that the entirety of the dimension is being created by the being in question. That way, the possibility of the dimension being just another realm where they are transported via other powers can be ruled out. If the dimension is destroyed by a physical force, this aspect is not necessary. *There must be direct proof that the items in the background of the dimension are real and not an illusion. The best way to disprove this is by showing an interaction between a physical force and the item in question. *The dimension in question must have a purpose in the story. Otherwise, it is most likely that it is just a background effect with no connection to any character's power. Examples of Dimension Feats *Knights of the Round and Super Nova from Final Fantasy VII. Although both feats feature the target getting physically transported into the dimension, there are multiple aspects that make them valid. In the case of Knights of the Round, the dimension gets physically destroyed at the end of the animation, and in Super Nova, the celestial bodies are interacted with and they appear to have a realistic size. These two feats function as crutches for one another, making each other consistent and usable. *Vademon's Dimension from Digimon Adventure. This feat is partly accurate and partly inaccurate. As seen when Megakabuterimon crashes into the Saturn-like planet, the celestial bodies are of an extremely small size in comparison to their real counterparts. However, as soon as Megakabuterimon destroys the "planet", the explosion destroys the entire dimension. Now, it would not be accurate to assume all the stars in the background were destroyed, as a singular "planetary" explosion can't possibly engulf that much space. The explosion itself is quantifiable and usable, as there are solid values for the size of the planet and the fireball, but assuming everything else in the dimension is the same size as their real counterparts would be a massive stretch. *The size of Dracula's Castle from Castlevania. In numerous sources, the castle is referred to as a dimension of infinite size maintained and created by Dracula's power. Characters like Simon Belmont have survived getting crushed by said castle, so using that as a feat of a universal caliber is perfectly valid. Category:Navigation